


Los tres ositos

by Gudea



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mercenarios, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:45:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6539578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gudea/pseuds/Gudea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras volver de Afganistan, John Watson necesita ganarse la vida y será su amigo Mike Stamford el que le ponga en contacto con un grupo de contratistas privados que necesitan a alguien como él.<br/>Todavía no tiene calificación porque no sé cómo acabará esto...<br/>Beta reader: <b>Itsaso Adhara</b><br/><b>Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked, para el equipo "Scotland Yard" y el prompt que me correspondió fue "Ricitos de oro".</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Es difícil volver a empezar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrinceBSlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBSlocked/gifts).



John se apoyó sobre el marco de la ventana con una taza de té en la mano, la vista perdida en el cielo de Londres que se cernía brumoso sobre la ciudad. Otra tarde triste de primavera, uno de tantos días en los que las nubes no dejaban pasar los rayos de sol que querían anunciar el verano, una vez más el clima iba en sintonía con su ánimo.

Inconscientemente enterró los dedos de su mano libre entre su pelo, cada vez más largo, nada que ver con el corte militar que durante tantos años había lucido. Ahora crecía desigual, lo suficientemente largo como para comenzar a ondularse, con un aire muy poco marcial, incluso descuidado.

Inicialmente lo había dejado crecer porque no tenía ganas de nada: la herida en el hombro, el cambio radical en su vida que le había obligado a dejar el ejército, todo se echaba sobre él amenazando con ahogarlo. Cortarse el pelo era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Ahora, superado el golpe inicial, se sorprendía a menudo enterrando los dedos entre el cabello, como un mudo recordatorio de que su vida ya no era el ejército y tenía que buscar un nuevo camino. Un camino que pasaba por la entrevista de trabajo que tenía al día siguiente, algo que le desconcertaba por lo misterioso de la misma.

Stamford, un antiguo compañero del ejército que ahora trabajaba para un contratista privado le había puesto en contacto con los posibles empleadores, pero no le había dado detalles. Sólo sabía que también eran contratistas privados, en ese mundillo todos se conocían, y que trabajaban para el gobierno en zonas de conflicto realizando misiones de carácter “delicado”. Desde que Stamford se lo había propuesto, la palabra “mercenarios” se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

No le agradaba la idea, John casi sentía como una traición a su patria la idea de trabajar para el mejor postor, pero tenía que ir a la entrevista; Stamford lo había arreglado todo: la hora, el lugar, había dado la cara por él y no presentarse los metería en problemas a ambos. Él sólo tenía que ir allí, conocer a sus hipotéticos empleadores y convencerlos de que era el candidato que estaban buscando, aunque primero tenía que convencerse a sí mismo de que deseaba ese tipo de trabajo.

Un trueno interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos. Había estallado una tormenta de primavera y en la calle la gente comenzaba a correr, buscando refugio de la lluvia que inundaba de repente las calles de Londres. Dejó la taza sobre la mesa con un suspiro y se volvió a contemplar el cuartucho en el que se alojaba desde que había vuelto a Inglaterra. Una cama estrecha a un lado de la ventana, al otro una mesa de formica desconchada en las esquinas sobre la que reposaban su portátil y la taza que acababa de dejar, una cocina diminuta, si es que podía llamarse así a aquel armario con apenas un fogón y un fregadero, y un baño en el que tenía que entrar de lado para poder ducharse completaban el cuadro desolador. Al menos estaba limpio.

Sus ojos se posaron en el traje extendido sobre su cama, algo clásico, por no decir pasado de moda. Todos esos años de uniforme no habían favorecido que ampliase su vestuario más allá de algunas camisas y vaqueros cómodos que usar durante los permisos. El traje que se iba a poner al día siguiente era el de la boda de Harry, hacía ya siete años, y no tenía muy claro que fuera lo más adecuado para la entrevista que tenía, pero al menos era mejor que sus vaqueros habituales.

Tal vez debería dejar de lado sus escrúpulos y aceptar un trabajo que le permitiera salir de allí. Al menos escucharía la oferta antes de tomar una decisión, probablemente no fuera tan malo, quizás le interesara lo que tenían que proponerle.

oOo

La sede de Bear Corp Ltd. no era lo que John se había imaginado.

Por alguna razón, en su mente se había instalado la idea de que sería una versión en miniatura del Gherkin, y precisamente por eso se sorprendió al encontrarse frente a una de las mansiones victorianas que todavía se ocultan entre el mar de acero y cristal de la City. Más parecido a un antiguo club para caballeros que a la sede de una “banda de mercenarios”, como John los llamaba para sí.

Sólidas pilastras entre las ventanas de la planta baja y una enorme puerta negra lacada reforzaban la sensación de discreción y elegancia que emanaba del edificio. Una pequeña placa de latón colocada a la izquierda de la puerta de entrada era la única indicación de que aquel edificio albergaba la sede de la compañía.

John se atusó el cabello de manera inconsciente, añorando por un momento su corte militar, y tironeó suavemente de la chaqueta de su traje, intentando colocarla, y casi arrepintiéndose de no haber conseguido algo más adecuado. Aquella entrada le intimidaba más que un sargento de instrucción a un recluta novato.

Tomó aire, como si de alguna manera aquello pudiera darle valor, y comenzó a subir lentamente los tres escalones que le separaban de la puerta. Apenas terminó de tocar el timbre, un criado con librea que parecía salido de la mismísma Downton Abbey le abrió la puerta y le miró con aire severo e interrogante.

—Buenas tardes, señor.

—Buenas tardes, tengo una cita —saludó con más aplomo del que sentía—. Mi nombre es John Watson.

—Pase, por favor.

El mayordomo lo condujo hacia una sala situada cerca de la puerta, atravesando el enorme recibidor. La escalera monumental que conducía a la planta de arriba captó la mirada de John. De pronto volvió a su memoria parte de su formación y se dio cuenta de que todo aquello formaba parte de la entrevista, una manera de impresionarle justo antes de conocer a su entrevistador, de él dependía si se presentaba nervioso y sintiéndose fuera de lugar o nervioso y completamente seguro de su valía como médico y como soldado.

La sala de espera resultaba casi diminuta en comparación con el recibidor que acababa de atravesar y, a pesar de su decoración recargada y decimonónica, tenía cierto aire de normalidad que le ayudó a tranquilizarse un poco.

Minutos después entró en la sala un hombre vestido con un traje negro, hecho a medida, pero que no podía ocultar su pasado militar. Una verdadera mole disfrazada de secretario tras unas gafas de pasta y un traje caro.

—Buenas tardes, Dr. Watson —saludó con un marcado acento escocés—. Le ruego que me acompañe.

Siguió al hombre por un corto pasillo hacia otra habitación, mucho más grande. Las paredes cubiertas de libros del suelo al techo le indicaron que aquello era la biblioteca y en la actualidad la habían convertido en una impresionante sala de reuniones. Una gran mesa ovalada junto a uno de los inmensos ventanales, dos butacas con una mesa entre ellas en el otro extremo de la habitación y, finalmente, en el centro estaba situado un juego de sillones que hubiera parecido más apropiado en una sala de estar que en aquella sala de reuniones.

El armario disfrazado de secretario se detuvo junto a la puerta y se dirigió a John.

—Enseguida comenzará la entrevista, por favor siéntese donde desee. —Hizo un amplio gesto con la mano que abarcaba toda la habitación y que no le dio pistas a John sobre el lugar donde se esperaba realmente que se sentara.

Oyó la puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas y recorrió toda la habitación con la mirada, intentando adivinar dónde se iba a celebrar la entrevista. Finalmente se acercó al ventanal y observó el jardín de la parte trasera, perfectamente cuidado. Lo único que delataba la ansiedad que sentía era el tic nervioso con el que movía los dedos de su mano izquierda.

El ruido de la puerta a sus espaldas le indicó que alguien había entrado en la habitación y se volvió con la esperanza de poder conocer al fin a la persona que le iba a entrevistar.


	2. Los tres osos

El hombre que acababa de entrar por la puerta lucía un traje informal, sin corbata, pero que sin duda gritaba “estoy hecho a medida y cuesto un dineral”. Hasta John, con su escasísima experiencia en moda, se había dado cuenta.

La sonrisa amigable de su cara calmó un poco la ansiedad de John ante la entrevista. Unos segundos después se dio cuenta de que se había detenido unos segundos de más en los ojos del hombre que acababa de entrar, en su pelo canoso, un rápido repaso que le había confirmado que el tipo era realmente atractivo.

—John Watson, ¿verdad? —saludó el recién llegado sin perder la sonrisa—. Tome asiento por favor.

Señaló la mesa de reuniones y John dedujo que probablemente faltaba alguien por llegar.

—Mi nombre es Lestrade, Gregory Lestrade.

—Encantado de conocerle.

El firme apretón de manos y la forma de caminar del hombre hicieron que John supusiera que era un exmilitar. No tenía problema con ello, es más, su presencia durante la entrevista podría ayudarle a entender mejor el trabajo y decidir si aceptarlo o no.

Gregory Lestrade se sentó en la silla más próxima al ventanal, señalándole a John la que estaba frente a él. No le agradaba la idea de sentarse de espaldas a la puerta, no podía controlar lo que ocurría en la habitación ni saber quién entraba, pero no tenía otra opción. Además, era una entrevista de trabajo, no un posible secuestro.

—Mis socios llegarán enseguida, ¿desea tomar algo? —La voz de Lestrade interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—No, gracias.

Prefería tener las manos sobre la mesa, el temblor podría delatar sus nervios y era lo último que quería. Y saber que le iban a entrevistar varias personas, al menos tres a juzgar por lo que acababa de oír, le inquietaba todavía más, era como volver a verse ante el tribunal examinador con el que tuvo pesadillas durante sus estudios.

—5º Regimiento de Fusileros de Northumberland, ¿verdad?

—Así es.

—22º SAS. —Fue la escueta respuesta de Lestrade, pero igualmente impresionó a John—. Hace ya bastantes años que dejé el servicio activo.

John tenía la impresión de que el hombre iba a seguir hablando cuando oyó la puerta abrirse de nuevo a sus espaldas. Se giró lentamente y se encontró con dos hombres acercándose a la mesa, ambos altos, delgados, pero que no se parecían en nada más, o eso pensó él.

El mayor de los dos iba vestido con un impecable traje de tres piezas que le daba un aire excesivamente ceremonioso. A John le inspiró un leve rechazo casi instantáneo, unos labios finos, apenas curvados en una petulante sonrisa, que parecía querer decirle al mundo lo superior a todos que creía ser ese hombre.

El hombre que caminaba a su lado lucía una sonrisa similar en su boca, pero la impresión que acusó en John fue muy diferente. También trajeado, pero sin corbata, en cierto modo más cercano a pesar de lo que su sonrisa pudiera decir, unos ojos de un color increíble, casi ocultos por los rizos de su flequillo, y que parecían percibir hasta el más mínimo pensamiento de John.

—Doctor Watson. —La voz de Lestrade interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos—. Le presento a mis socios, Mycroft y Sherlock Holmes.

John se incorporó y estrechó la mano de ambos hombres. Mycroft le dio un apretón superficial y blando que le dio la sensación de estar tocando un pescado muerto. El apretón de Sherlock, el hermano menor, fue mucho más firme y dejó en John una extraña sensación.

 _“John, vuelve, estás en una entrevista de trabajo, tal vez se convierta en tu jefe y no puedes ir por el mundo babeando cada vez que le veas”_. Una vocecita interior le llamó rápidamente al orden.

—Siéntese, por favor, Doctor Watson. —La voz de Mycroft Holmes resultaba tan meliflua como su aspecto había permitido esperar. Ademanes suaves, cuidados, un hombre que controlaba hasta el más mínimo detalle y que no se permitía expresar ninguna emoción, como si fuera de hielo. Ésa fue la primera impresión que causó en John.

—Por favor, háblenos de usted —intervino Gregory Lestrade una vez que todos estuvieron sentados.

—¡Por Dios! —Interrumpió Sherlock Holmes de manera brusca—. Ya sabemos todo lo que deseamos saber de él, seamos prácticos y vayamos al grano.

—Le ruego que disculpe a mi hermano, Doctor. No siempre entiende la necesidad de dar un rodeo para llegar al destino final.

—Tenemos su historial militar, sabemos que sirvió en Iraq y, más recientemente, en Afganistán, que ha sido retirado debido a una herida en el campo de batalla y que necesita ya un trabajo. —Se interrumpió un momento y miró a John de nuevo, bajando los ojos a la chaqueta de su traje—. O eso o la moda le importa muy poco.

—¡Sherlock!

Esa pequeña discusión familiar desconcertó momentáneamente a John, estaba totalmente fuera de lugar en una reunión de carácter profesional. Paseó sus ojos entre los tres socios intentando averiguar cómo se iban a desarrollar las cosas a partir de ese momento, pero algo en la posición totalmente relajada de Gregory Lestrade le hizo pensar que todo estaba planeado y formaba parte de la entrevista.

—Por favor, disculpe. —Esta vez fue Mycroft Holmes el que tomó las riendas de la conversación—. Háblenos de usted, de lo que espera del trabajo, lo que le ha contado Stamford.

John reflexionó unos instantes, ya sabían lo que le había llevado allí, si debía fiarse de las palabras del menor de los Holmes, así que estaba claro que el objetivo de la conversación era obtener otros datos. Decidió ser sincero y comenzó a explicar lentamente sus dudas, lo que había imaginado después de hablar con Stamford y pudo ver que la sonrisa petulante de los Holmes se teñía levemente de complacencia.

—Podemos disipar sus dudas —respondió Lestrade una vez que John terminó de hablar—. Jamás hemos trabajado para otro gobierno que no sea el británico, así que olvide sus escrúpulos en lo que a eso respecta.

A John le agradaba que fuera ese hombre el que le respondiera, no hubiera sido capaz de creerlo totalmente si hubiera sido ese tal Mycroft el que hubiera tomado la palabra. Por otro lado, el hermano pequeño estaba en silencio, observándole fijamente, con las manos entrelazadas y los dedos rozando la barbilla, como si estuviera viendo algo que nadie más podía ver, y John se estaba poniendo realmente nervioso ante semejante escrutinio.

—Mantenemos una estrecha colaboración con el gobierno británico y el ejército. —Continuó Lestrade—. Nos encargamos de realizar misiones de carácter “delicado”, podríamos decir. Grupos pequeños, bien equipados, que pueden llegar a lugares a los que el ejército británico no puede llegar y obtener resultados que la vía diplomática no puede obtener.

John asintió, comprendiendo el alcance del trabajo que le ofrecían y sintiéndose algo extrañado de que le dieran tantos datos si aún no sabían si iba a aceptarlo o no.

—Necesitamos un médico con formación militar que realice trabajo de campo. La mayoría de las veces sus servicios no son necesarios pero en ocasiones pueden hacer falta sus habilidades como médico o como soldado.

John asintió reflexivamente.

—Doctor, entiendo que necesita tiempo para asimilar la información. —La voz de Mycroft Holmes interrumpió sus cavilaciones—. Si lo desea, podemos fijar una reunión para dentro de unos días y así podrá tomar una decisión.

John asintió y se levantaron todos para despedirse. Un criado con librea apareció de la nada para acompañarlo hasta la puerta.

oOo

Al volver a casa, lo ocurrido esa mañana no paraba de dar vueltas en su cabeza. Había estado en aquella sala casi dos horas, la mayor parte del tiempo hablando de sí mismo, y eso no era algo con lo que habitualmente se sintiera cómodo. No había ido a muchas entrevistas de trabajo en su vida, pero ninguna se parecía ni remotamente a lo que había sucedido en aquella sala de reuniones.

La puesta en escena, porque ahora estaba seguro de que aquello había sido una puesta en escena, había sido impecable. El edificio y los criados destinados a impresionarlo, los tiempos de espera, la aparición de los socios, incluso el exabrupto del tal Sherlock, todo perfectamente orquestado para que él recibiera una impresión muy concreta.

A pesar de sus prevención anterior, no sabía si era por la presencia tranquilizadora y afable de Gregory Lestrade o por los datos que había recibido sobre las actividades del grupo, pero comenzaba a pensar en ello más como una oportunidad de continuar con su pasada vida militar que como algo que le abocaría a traicionar a su patria.

Estuvo dos días dándole vueltas al asunto, incluso empezó una lista de pros y contras como las que su madre se empeñaba en que hiciera cuando era pequeño y necesitaba tomar una decisión importante.

Ahí estaba la lista, abandonada sobre la mesa y sin terminar. En la columna de pros destacaba inexplicablemente el nombre de Sherlock Holmes. John la tomaba entre sus dedos de vez en cuando, decidido a arrugarla y tirarla a la basura, pero sus ojos se detenían siempre en ese nombre y las dudas volvían a su mente.

oOo

Casi una semana después de aquella entrevista recibió una llamada telefónica citándolo de nuevo en la sede de Bear Corp. Ltd.

En esa ocasión decidió comprarse un traje, sencillo, pero más moderno que el que había lucido la primera vez. No deseaba otro comentario como el que Sherlock Holmes había hecho sobre su falta de interés por la moda. Era totalmente cierto, pero por alguna razón no le había gustado.

Había decidido aceptar el trabajo y en esta ocasión la entrevista tocaría temas tan espinosos como el dinero y el tipo de misiones en las que se vería involucrado.

El criado que le abrió la puerta le condujo directamente a la sala de reuniones del día anterior donde ya le esperaban los tres socios, sentados en el conjunto de sillones del centro de la habitación. La mente de John registró rápidamente ese dato.

—Buenos días, Doctor. —Los tres hombres se incorporaron y estrecharon la mano de John—. Tome asiento por favor.

Iniciaron una charla de apariencia trivial antes de entrar en materia, algo que hizo que Sherlock Holmes se revolviera inquieto en su asiento, a todas luces impaciente por dejar de lado las cortesías sociales e ir al centro del asunto.

—¿Ha tenido tiempo de tomar una decisión, Doctor? —preguntó Mycroft Holmes una vez terminaron con la conversación informal—. ¿Alguna pregunta más que desee hacernos?

A la mente de John acudieron de nuevo los cientos de preguntas que se había estado haciendo en los días pasados.

—No, en este momento no.

—Preferimos que no haya ningún tipo de malentendido antes de entrar a formar parte de nuestro equipo.

La conversación continuó por esos derroteros, despejando pequeñas dudas sobre el alcance de las responsabilidades de John, su presencia en las misiones y cuando se mencionó el tema económico le costó bastante no demostrar su sorpresa ante lo elevado de la cifra. _“Sherlock Holmes ya no podrá objetar nada a mi forma de vestir”_ fue el pensamiento que asaltó repentinamente su mente y que se apresuró a alejar.

—Si está de acuerdo con las condiciones, en un par de días firmaremos el contrato de colaboración así como una cláusula de confidencialidad y dentro de una semana comenzará el entrenamiento físico.

—No se preocupe, Doctor. —La voz de Lestrade sonaba tranquilizadora—. Somos conscientes del alcance de su herida y no se le asignarán misiones que no pueda cumplir de manera satisfactoria.

Algo dentro de John luchó entre el agradecimiento al oír esas palabras y la rabia por lo que implicaban.

Se despidieron con un apretón de manos y fijaron una nueva cita para dos días después.

Mientras John caminaba por la calle, con la sede de Bear Corp a sus espaldas, pensaba en la nueva etapa que estaba a punto de comenzar con esperanza y temor mezclados. Con la firma del contrato pasaría a formar parte de ese grupo de “mercenarios” contra los que tanto había despotricado.


	3. Me siento algo oxidado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo prometido es deuda, aquí tenemos el primer capítulo de la v2.

Después de firmar el contrato de trabajo, las mil cláusulas de confidencialidad, los dos millones de eximentes de responsabilidad, todo ello bajo la escrutadora mirada del mayor de los Holmes, le habían entregado las llaves de un elegante apartamento en un edificio propiedad de la empresa en Marylebone, un inmueble antiguo en el 221B de Baker Street rehabilitado recientemente.

Estaba destinado por completo a alojar a empleados de Bear Corp., que así podían entrar y salir sin tener que dar explicaciones, sin que sus vecinos cotillearan por sus ausencias prolongadas o se quejaran si salían o entraban a altas horas de la madrugada. Al menos eso le había explicado Greg Lestrade cuando le había acompañado a su nuevo hogar.

Le había presentado a la encargada, una encantadora anciana que vivía en el apartamento de la planta baja y se ocupaba de mantener el orden en el edificio.

—La señora Hudson se hará cargo de todo cuando estés ausente —aclaró Greg—, recogerá tu correo, cancelará tus suscripciones si fuera necesario, se ocupará de que alguien cuide de tus mascotas, si hay algo que desees que gestione se lo comentas antes de cada misión. Tiene un equipo muy eficiente a sus órdenes.

—Un placer conocerla. Espero no darle mucho trabajo.

—No te preocupes, no creo que nadie pueda darme ni la mitad de quebraderos de cabeza de los que me da Sherlock.

—¿Sherlock? ¿Holmes? —preguntó extrañado John—. ¿Vive aquí?

—Oh, sí querido, ocupa el apartamento B, justo frente al tuyo. Vivir junto a él es toda una experiencia de la que pronto disfrutarás.

A pesar de la queja, la expresión de la señora Hudson reflejaba un cariño casi maternal cuando hablaba del menor de los hermanos Holmes.

—Hay siete apartamentos en el edificio —intervino Lestrade—. Ahora mismo están ocupados cinco, con el tuyo seis. Como te comenté, todos son miembros de nuestros equipos, con algunos coincidirás de vez en cuando en las misiones, aunque no es muy habitual que eso ocurra viviendo en el mismo edificio.

John se limitó a asentir, almacenando la información para asimilarla más tarde, como casi todos los datos con los que llevaban bombardeándolo desde que había firmado el contrato.

—Ahora te dejo para que te acomodes, ya han traído tus cosas desde tu anterior alojamiento. —Greg inició el camino hacia la puerta del apartamento—. Si tienes cualquier duda, puedes hablar con la señora Hudson o, si lo prefieres, llámame. Tienes tres días para organizarte, después te trasladarás durante cuatro semanas a nuestras instalaciones de Greenwich para tu “puesta a punto”.

—Entendido, muchas gracias por acompañarme.

Se despidieron con un firme apretón de manos y John se quedó a solas en su nuevo hogar. Recorrió el apartamento sin acabar de creer en su suerte, era amplio y elegantemente decorado, paredes blancas y madera en los suelos, una cocina con todos los electrodomésticos que pudiera imaginar y una nevera gigantesca en la que la señora Hudson había previsto todo lo que pudiera necesitar a su llegada e incluso algunas exquisiteces que no había probado en su vida.

Se dirigió al dormitorio y su viejo petate del ejército destacaba como una horrible mancha sobre el blanco inmaculado del edredón que cubría la inmensa cama. Pronto se acostumbraría, pero en ese momento se sentía como el petate, una vieja mancha que desentonaba en aquel magnífico lugar. Un vistazo al baño sólo confirmó su desazón, su antiguo apartamento casi cabría dentro.

Se puso cómodo y se dirigió a la sala, aprovecharía para revisar los documentos que le había entregado Mycroft con horarios, planes de entrenamiento, como le habían dicho, toda la información necesaria para incorporarse a su nuevo trabajo. Deslizó un dedo sobre la superficie de cuero negro del sofá, casi una caricia, nunca imaginó vivir en un sitio así.

Dejó la carpeta sobre la mesa y cogió un refresco de la nevera. Buscó rápidamente un posavasos, de repente le preocupaba dejar una marca sobre la mesa de centro, algo en lo que jamás se había parado a pensar. Definitivamente, se sentía fuera de lugar, como si de un momento a otro fuera a entrar alguien y a echarlo, pero iba a aprovecharlo todo el tiempo que durase.

Comenzó a revisar los papeles. Las condiciones de su contrato eran claras, el trabajo tenía sus riesgos, era imprescindible ser discreto en relación con la mayoría de las cosas que iba a hacer, en algunas misiones sus conocimientos médicos serían imprescindibles, en otras no tanto y, a cambio de mantener la confidencialidad y arriesgar su vida, dispondría de un cómodo alojamiento, un seguro médico que cubría hasta los padrastros, un sueldo nada desdeñable y plan de jubilación que sus antiguos compañeros de regimiento envidiarían. Arriesgar la vida como mercenario resultaba mucho más rentable que arriesgarla por su país, esperaba que resultase al menos la mitad de satisfactorio.

Durante el tiempo entre misiones podría hacer su vida, jugar al rugby, dedicarse a estudiar, hacer retiros en el Tíbet, coleccionar amantes o cromos de béisbol, lo que quisiera siempre que se mantuviera en óptimas condiciones para el trabajo y no divulgara cómo se ganaba la vida.

Tras la “puesta a punto” en Greenwich y la evaluación que le harían al final, el contrato se formalizaría definitivamente o sería anulado por decisión de cualquiera de las dos partes. Tenía poco más de un mes para demostrar que era la persona adecuada para el trabajo o para irse, si ese era su deseo o no cumplía las expectativas de Bear Corp. Después no habría marcha atrás, estaría limitado por los acuerdos de confidencialidad.

Se reclinó contra el respaldo del sofá. Durante unos minutos se quedó mirando fijamente al techo, repasando en silencio todos los cambios que había sufrido su vida desde su herida en Afganistán y casi temiendo todos los cambios que se iban a producir en los próximos meses.

—¿Dónde te has metido, John? —murmuró.

oOo

Cuando se trasladó al centro de entrenamiento que Bear Corp. tenía en Greenwich se dio cuenta de que se confirmaba todo lo que había imaginado sobre los recursos que la compañía tenía a su disposición. Un moderno centro de entrenamiento con equipamiento de última generación y cuyo objetivo era que los miembros de Bear Corp. estuvieran preparados para resolver cualquier eventualidad que pudiera surgir en sus misiones.

Allí conoció a algunos de sus compañeros. La mayoría llevaba tiempo en la compañía y estaba allí recuperándose de alguna lesión o preparándose para sus próximos trabajos, pero había algún novato que, como él, necesitaba ponerse en forma y ser evaluado.

Los primeros días se habían limitado casi exclusivamente a intensas sesiones de fisioterapia para recuperar totalmente la movilidad de su hombro y psicoterapia para valorar su aptitud para ese tipo de trabajo. Estaba completamente repuesto para la vida civil, pero el trabajo de campo iba a exigirle mucho más y sus nuevos empleadores habían insistido en trabajar esas dos facetas antes de comenzar el entrenamiento propiamente dicho.

Los dedos de la fisioterapeuta tenían una extraña habilidad para localizar cualquier punto de dolor. Esos deditos largos y finos se colaban en lugares que John ni siquiera sabía que podían dolerle y le hacían ver las estrellas. La psicoterapeuta no necesitaba tocarle, pero al final de cada sesión se sentía como si unos dedos invisibles hubiesen recorrido también su mente localizando puntos que tampoco sabía que podían dolerle.

El resultado era un John agotado física y mentalmente que empezaba a dudar de su decisión a la hora de aceptar el trabajo.

Tras la primera semana, esas sesiones se redujeron e iban acompañadas de una tabla de ejercicios en el gimnasio del centro destinada a mejorar su forma física, bastante abandonada desde que le habían herido en Afganistán.

Algunas tardes había seminarios en los que participaban diversos miembros de Bear Corp., tanto los que estaban en ese momento en el centro como otros que sólo habían ido para ese seminario, con expertos en geopolítica mundial, terrorismo o técnicas de ocultación y camuflaje. A pesar del cansancio, suponía una innegable mejora respecto a la rutina de los primeros días.

oOo

El agua caliente caía por la espalda de John, relajando los músculos doloridos. No recordaba que el entrenamiento en las Fuerzas Armadas hubiera sido tan duro o, probablemente, con veinte años lo había soportado mucho mejor. Sin embargo, lo que realmente lo había dejado agotado ese día era la reunión de la tarde.

Habían estado revisando técnicas de camuflaje, pequeños trucos para improvisar un disfraz con objetos cotidianos que casi siempre podrían tener a mano para intentar pasar desapercibidos si la situación lo requería repentinamente, algo que no hubiera supuesto ningún problema para John si el encargado del seminario no hubiera sido el mismísimo Sherlock Holmes.

A lo largo de la tarde se sorprendió más de una vez con la mirada puesta en los labios de Holmes, viéndolos moverse sin prestar la más mínima atención a las palabras que salían de aquella boca, pero preguntándose lo que se sentiría al acariciarla. En más de una ocasión bajó la vista avergonzado al ver la media sonrisa burlona que aparecía en aquellos labios cuando le descubría mirándolos.

—John, llevas demasiado tiempo sin un buen polvo —murmuró mientras golpeaba suavemente su frente contra la pared de la ducha—. Cuando termine tu entrenamiento y antes de ir a ninguna misión vas a tener que solucionarlo.

Después de dejar el ejército su ánimo había estado por los suelos, probablemente por eso ninguno de los pocos hombre o mujeres que había conocido en esos días había llamado lo suficiente su atención como para haber intentado llevárselo a la cama. Algo a lo que pretendía poner remedio muy pronto.


End file.
